


Frosted Shadows

by FireUpTheIQ



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Regeneration, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Well almost, all stories are real, bring back to life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireUpTheIQ/pseuds/FireUpTheIQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jack didn't choose neither the Guardians or Pitch's sides, but his own.Old memeroies come to life and stories long since forgotten are remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Shadows and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> I know it may not seem much right now, but I'll work on it. Also nothing is mines except the story ideas.

(A/N:) New story time yay! Hopefully I can keep up, but not without inspiration and reviews just as any other writer. This will be my own take of course Jack going dark, just well not exactly. For me I have weird thing with main characters being neutral/not on anybody's side in conflicts. Its strange. Anyways don't mind me just enjoy the story.  
—————————————————————————————

Jack wasn't sure how it happened. Things seemed to happen in a sort of blur of falling into place without anybody, but him noticing. Well everything except Sandy dieing it was unexpected of how far Pitch would go for his dream of finally being believed in.

A faint smile appeared on Jack's lips, one too small hopefully for Pitch to notice. I was safe to say that Pitch was dramatic for the the plan he had in mind, but it was nothing like the one Jack had for himself. 

"We can make them believe! We can give them a world that everything, everything will be-"

"-pitch black?"

"-and Jack Frost too. They’ll believe in both of us."

Jack knew what to do, he just didn't know how far he wanted to shadows to consume him. He only knew he need them for when he wanted and needed to do. Manny be damned. 

With a false hesitant voice Jack said, "I-I accept. I accept your offer." Jack hoped his voice sounded convincing or else everything would fall apart.

Greatfully, a rueful smile crossed Pitch's lips. "You have no idea how pleased I am Jack." Holding his cane closer to himself, Pitch leaned closely to Jack's ear and quickly took a hold of Jack's hand. "Too bad for your Guardians isn't it." 

Just as fast as the words left his tongue the dark sand and shadows spread all over Jack's body truly consuming him as he planed. The shadows and sand felt like sunshine across Jack's skin warm and inviting, but not burning...surprisingly. It was just the same once the dark sand got underneath his skin spreading throughout his blood and muscles. When it reached his neck and ears he could hear the shadows whisper to him just as the wind when it carried him through the air. 

Right when the dark sand was about to reach his eyes and head, Jack with all his strength pulled out of Pitch's hold. Surprising the dark spirit he blasted Pitch's body just as forcefully away from him. Thinking quickly Jack flew over the strange frost and sand sculpture they made,flying far into the snowy tundra. A storm was coming soon so Pitch wouldn't dare follow him.

As Jack was flying he felt the sand try to spread further in his body, without Pitch the shadows and sand couldn't spread further so they settled that way. Swirling and accommodating themselves into the frost spirit's body. Every second spent flying into the tundra the heavier Jack’s body felt and drowsier too. Gently, Jack landed on the snow. The air and frost was a beautiful contrast to Jack's entire body, it was warmer than he ever remembered it ever it being. It wasn't bad and neither was it really pleasant; none the less, the frost spirit's body was falling deeper from the new presence of the sands and shadows. With it Jack lied on the snow holding his cane closely and wistfully fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait I was busy with a lot of things. Also like always nothing belongs to me except this story concept.

_________________________________

 

'Jack?!...Jaacck!...Jaaack!...'

That voice again. It sounded so familiar, he just didn't know how. 

Slowly opening his eyes Jack rose from the frosted covered ground. He felt slow and tired, his mouth was dry too. 'How long was I out?' He thought. Looking around the never ending white scenery Jack noticed the change in color surrounding him right around the area that covered his body was the outline of his body and staff. 

"Whoa..." 

Reaching out to the outline , Jack discovered something even more surprising, his sweater was now a navy blue, he didn't know something like that could happen it was strange. Still it wasn't the only thing that changed, but so did his right hand, it was now a greyish black. He was usually as pale as the scenery around him, not anymore sort of. His hand being a dark gray color, Jack could see the small grains of sand shift as he moved it, along with the small specks of gold. Pitch's own abilities of fear he guessed. 

Jack didn't know what he could do with what...whatever it was that was apart of him now. Slowly rising more off the ground Jack looked at his staff. It too change, not by much, but it was there with its small amount of black and gold sand infused in it too as Jack's hand. Twirling his staff in his fingers Jack heard the voice again.

'Jaacck!...Jack!....Jaaacck!'

Why did it sound so familiar? He's heard that voice before so many times, but he didn't know from where. Moving around checking to see if anybody was around, Jack heard a noise a bit more familiar than the voice. Checking his pocket he pulled out a golden, colorfully decorated, rounded box. His baby teeth. Looking at the picture of him and the design within Jack could only stare at it. 

He didn't know how to open it. 

He would guess he would have to get Tooth or Baby Tooth to open it. 

He didn't have any of them, the guardians, or Pitch to help. He made his own choice, it was done. He just hoped the Guardians were able to hold Pitch off long enough. He wouldn't be surprised if they somehow could or couldn't it was the Guardians and Pitch he was thinking about here. Both sides were equal in power even if some of their ideals were different. Jack wanted them all to find a balance in the sense that the Guardians needed to learn a couple of things like embracing/facing fears instead of locking them away, but certainly not in the way Pitch wanted it handled. There was plenty of other ways to do it. Jack knew everyone couldn't be friends, he had some experiences of that himself over the years, but at least he could help them reach a compromise. 

Taking a deep breath and looking around once more, Jack took off into the air.

It was breathtaking and exhilarating feeling the wind in his hair and floating free in the air. Calling out to the north wind Jack breezed all around Antarctica he wanted to make his way over to the Burgees. He wanted to see Jamie, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He knew if he went there he wouldn't be able to focus on his mission. He planned it for a long time now. 

It started when he heard humans and mainly other spirits gossip and tell stories of the Guardians, Pitch or of each other when one spirit or another wasn't around to hear of their supposed pasts. 

Since Manny never told Jack anything he went searching for information on his own when he wasn't make snowballs and having fun making snow days. It was excruciatingly hard at first finding the information, but over time Jack knew where to look. At first he looked in the many libraries of old native people or elders of tribes and towns all over the world. The stories where different wherever he went, but they always had some repeating theme or story somewhat similar to the last. The first spirit story he heard was of Sandy. A man who put children to sleep giving them dreams of all proportions from space to underwater worlds. As the years went by Jack learned more and more stories and lore from other spirits. Mainly it was him eavesdropping from one place to another, Jack didn't mind doing so in the least. None so far of the other spirits liked him much anyways.

In his time of having fun and discovering pasts of others it only made Jack more and more curious about his own. It sucked that he didn't know his own. It felt like there was something missing and left behind that he didn't know about. Sighing, Jack looked at the box once more. Lazily flowing in the air, Jack held onto it tight making sure not to drop it.

"Jack!...Jaaaccckk!..."

The voice was clearer now, it was definitely coming from the box. At first he didn't know how he knew it was more of a gut feeling than anything, but hearing the voice clearly as it was it only proved further that he was right. The box held his memories and want to see them, very badly. 

Signing once again, Jack landed on the snow and put away the box. 

He needed to get to work and find out more of the Guardian's pasts, namely Bunny's and North's their stories were ambiguous. They always changed depending on the person, spirit, and culture he went to, still it didn't stop Jack from trying to find out especially since they wanted him to be a Guardian. It was a great pleasure and amazing development on finally being able to see North's workshop and all its glory and Bunny's Warden and how beautifully fascinating it was. He felt bad he let Pitch's cavalry destroy the eggs. It wasn't part of his plan getting on the Guardians bad side or getting distracted when he was leaving Sophie back in her home. And most of all letting Pitch get to him. Part of it was true he was afraid of nobody would ever believing in him, but his mind was always busy (luckily) to distract him from his unfortunate loneliness. 

Walking around on the soft cold snow Jack barely noticed the big shadow following him. It was just under his feet like a black hole wanting to suck him in, but never did do so. Looking down Jack was entranced at the thing of whatever it was that was under him. For a moment he was afraid that it was one of Pitch's tricks, but it followed more of him than it was something else. Moving around more Jack looked at it closely it was different, it had snow in it along with the sand. Lifting up one leg the shadow followed and twisted around his leg it felt like a sock. Strange. Slowly Jack lifted off the ground letting the shadows wrap around his legs spreading across his pants replacing them. Looks like he now had shadows covering him like Pitch usually did. It was strange looking at it, Jack looked at his shadows like it wasn't supposed to happen. 

Thinking, Jack called to the wind and took off. He didn't go far, only somewhere in the mountains of Argentina. Looking for a city near by Jack landed on a roof. The shadows still clinging onto his legs. It was a dark and warm night. Usually Jack would be sweltering in the warmth of the night, but it didn't seem to faze him like it usually did. 

Looking at the streets below Jack saw a lot of adults, some in groups, and others trying to get by in the late night of their land. Standing at the edge of the building Jack watched the humans pass the street. When they were gone Jack dove down onto the sidewalk the wind slowing his fall, but as he touched the ground he didn't feel the ground. Instead he went right through the ground and landed himself a few feet away in a whole other place. 

"What?...what just...." Jack was stumped he had no clue what just happened. Did he just go through his own shadow? 

 

———————————————————

Back to the Guardians.....

"Where's Jack!? If you-" North was angry. At both himself and Pitch. He didn't know why he and the others weren't fighting Pitch, other than that the dark ever so egotistical spirit that was Pitch was, the dark spirit knew how to grab a person's attention. 

"For the last time North even, I. Don't. Know. He knocked me out before I could do much else to him. He may not look it, but he's a strong little spirit." Pitch wasn't lying, as much of a backstabber he could be he never told complete lies. Only the truth or half of it. Especially how he would let Jack rule the world alongside him. He didn't know why he wanted to, Only that he did. His mind always coming to the point that if Jack was lonely why not share the loneliness so they weren't so alone anymore. It was unfortunate that his plan didn't work out the way he wanted it to. 

Bunny meanwhile intervened Pitch's thoughts as he spoke to him, "Well while I'm losing children that believe in me. Help us find him instead." 

"Me!?" Pitch said, "Now why would I help you? Most of all why would you want me to help?" Turning away to leave he was stopped once Tooth spoke.

"Because you care for him. Just as much as we do. You wouldn't have told us he was missing otherwise. You want us to help you find Jack don't you?"

Damn the colorful pixie was right. Pitch thought fast, "Hmm how about this, maybe you are right, I do want to find Jack, but for my own needs none of yours. Besides I don't think Jack really would want to considering he you treated him."

It useful, but Pitch knew he could hang the reason why Jack partly went missing for so long. 

"Yeah, well, when we find him first. You're going to get what's coming for you." Bunny warned.

"Oh how frightening. I'm so scared." Pitch laughed, "I'll be waiting then. To the best winner that finds Jack." Reaching out Pitch waited for North's hand. The elder Guardian looked nervous. He hoped dearly that he and his team would be able to find Jack first. Hesitantly he reached out his hand and shook Pitch's hand. 

The dark spirit smirked, he just knew he was going to find Jack he just knew it. Before he left he said one more thing. "I think you're going to want this....but I think I just might keep the poor thing. Hell, I just might give you back the rest they're all buzzing about so why not." 

Just as the words left his mouth he opened his hand revealing a sleeping Baby Tooth. Tooth squealed in worry for her little sprite. She wanted to Baby Tooth in her palms, but stopped when she saw that the little sprite looked different. She wasn't as colorful and bright as both she and Baby Tooth's sisters. Baby Tooth's feathers were softer colors in pastel shades and tints. Most of all some feathers shown gold and silver. It worried her looking at Baby Tooth. 

"What did you do?" Tooth wanted an answer, but got one as Pitch left in his shadows.


End file.
